1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of dish drainers and the like.
More particularly, this invention relates to dish drainers which are foldable.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns novel apparatus for dish draining and the like.
2. Prior Art
It is common in most kitchens today for a person washing dishes and other kitchen utensils to wash and rinse the dishes and then place them in dish draining apparatus to partially or completely air dry. Even in kitchens having automatic dish washers there are generally some dishes and/or kitchen utensils which need to be hand washed and drained. Also, even if some or all of the dishes and kitchen utensils are dried with a towel, rather than complete air drying, it is common to place them in a dish drainer to allow the major portion of the water to drain off before hand drying.
Generally dish drainers include a frame of hard plastic or plastic coated metal that is placed on a cupboard surface adjacent to the kitchen sink and into which dishes can be placed in an upstanding position. In some instances the frame includes a lower surface for receiving water drained from the dishes and directing it toward the kitchen sink. In some instances the frame must be placed on a plastic base which receives water drained from the dishes and directs it toward the kitchen sink. In either case the dish drainer is a relatively cumbersome article that is rather unsightly if left in the drainage position on the cupboard surface. The major problem is that the dish drainer must be quite large to receive all of the dishes and takes up a large amount of storage space when it is placed out of sight in a storage area. Further, the storage area must be relatively conveniently located so that the dish drainer can be quickly and easily removed from storage and used several times a day.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved foldable dish drainer.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a new and improved foldable dish drainer that can be easily used in a normal fashion.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a new and improved dish drainer that can be easily used in a normal fashion and easily folded into a convenient storage form.